It Was Just That the Time Was Wrong
by Mendaciloquium
Summary: When Roderich doesn't want to follow Gilbert as he runs away from the orphanage, Gilbert deserts them, leaving Roderich and Ludwig alone. Now, five years later, by chance, Gilbert is reunited with his brother and friend. AU. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Some Sort of Exposition

**This is my first chapter story! Of course, it will feature more than just Gilbert/Roderich. So far, the story has exhibited Antonio/Lovino, implied Francis/Matthew, implied Ludwig/Feliciano, and implied Gilbert/Roderich. Other pairings I promise will be featured, is Alfred/Arthur, Heracles/Kiku, and Vash/His Guns (for humor's sake, of course.).**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

_The Austrian boy leaned against the doorframe, watching his beloved friend go. The Prussian never once looked back. For this, Roderich was glad. He turned his face against the dark wood of the door, letting the tears fall. His shoulders racked with sobs. Why..?_

_Gilbert trudged through the snow, making sure not to turn back to the forsaken orphanage that had kept him cooped up for as long he could remember. There was nothing to see any ways. Just that Austrian wimp, Roderich. What a priss! He was probably crying, too. _

"_Oh how I'd love to see that look on his sniveling face." Gilbert said, clenching his teeth, to keep his heart from spilling over. _

"No chance in hell I'd miss that prick! He marked up my awesome face!" The Prussian let his fingers linger over his aching cheek, as he remembered what had gone down only a few minutes before.

"_Come on, Roddy. We're leaving." Gilbert commanded, yanking the brunette from his bed. _

"_Gilbert, what are you talking about?" The boy rubbed sleep from his tired eyes._

"_We're ditching this place. C'mon, let's get Ludwig and get going!"_

"_We can't just get up and leave!" Roderich clenched his fists. _

"_Sure we can. I'm not staying in this hellhole, nor am I leaving you or Ludwig here." The albino slung a sack over his shoulder, before walking towards the cot on the far side of the room. Ludwig's cot. He was about to wake the boy when a hand shot out and grabbed his, whipping him around. _

"_No. You're not taking him."_

"_He's MY little brother! I'll do whatever I want with him!You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot-"_

_Things were getting out of hand. Their voices were rising. If anyone heard, They'd all be in trouble. Big trouble. Without really thinking, Roderich slapped Gilbert out of his ranting. The albino's eyes widened as he felt his cheek sting. Did Roderich just slap him?_

"_Leave, before you get us all in trouble."_

"_Roderich. It's better this way! This place is starving us! When was the last time you actually had a good meal? The mattresses have holes in them! This place is infested!"_

"_We've been fine for the past fifteen years. One more year isn't going to kill either of us. Please just wait.."_

_They heard the sound of a creaking mattress from behind them. The two turned around to face the blonde's cot, and the sight of a tired boy, wiping sleep from his eyes._

"_Ludwig, go back to sleep." Roderich ordered._

"_That's pretty hard to do, considering you two's bickering. What's the problem?" Ludwig mumbled._

"_It's nothing. Do as Roderich says." Gilbert readjusted his sack on his shoulder, before kissing his brother on the cheek. _

"_ keep it down. Night Gilbert, Roderich.." Ludwig let his head fall down onto the pillow tiredly. Gilbert pulled the covers up around the boy's body. He started towards the door and opened it slowly. Roderich followed him, tiptoeing down the old hallway._

"_Don't do this, please." Roderich pleaded._

"_Don't do what? I'm leaving before I get us all in trouble." Gilbert said mockingly._

"_Shut up, that's not what I meant." Roderich grabbed Gilbert's hand._

"_Who cares. I'm leaving whether you want me to or not, you prick." Gilbert snapped, swatting away the hand, and opening the door. Ouch. Roderich stood stunned. A dull pain throbbed in his chest. Gilbert's expressions were replaced with regret-filled features. _

"_Roddy, I'm sorry."_

"_Leave. Now." Roderich pushed the albino towards the door. _

"_Roddy, look! I'm apologizing!" _

"_I don't care." _

_Gilbert felt tears sting his eyes, so he turned away. He stepped onto the porch. _

"_See you around, Roderich." The Prussian gave him a weak smile, before turning away. As he walked around, his feelings of guilt left simmering, until a tinge of anger invaded his heart. It made his stomach turn. The Austrian watched him walk away. The dull pain in his heart spread throughout his body, and he gripped the doorframe, as he sobbed into the rotting wood._

"Gilbert? Snap out of it!" Gilbert's eye's widened as he came back to reality, thanks to a tanned hand waving in front of his face. He looked around at the familiar setting of DiSarro's Pub. Shaking off the unpleasant memory, Gilbert grabbed his beer, and downed the whole mug in one swig.

"Gilbert, you keep daydreaming. I'm worried!"

"Maybe I was having a nice daydream.."

"About what? Your dear little Austrian lover?" the Spaniard teased.

"He wasn't my lover, you moron." Gilbert looked away._ 'He was my best friend.' _The albino thought.

"Mon dieu! No need to fight over moi!" Came an over-dramatic voice, followed by a tall, blonde Frenchman. He leaned over the back of the booth, hands sliding down both of the men's shirts.

"Who would!?" Gilbert and Antonio said simultaneously.

The Frenchman shivered as he felt eyes burning holes through his back, figuratively saying, of course.

"Touch Antonio again and I'll rip your dick off and beat you with it, Francis."

Gilbert choked back a laugh, cleverly disguising it with a cough. Francis froze before turning around and holding his hands up in fake innocence.

"Non, mon cher, it is not like that! I was simply warming him up for you!" Francis backed away cautiously, his hand guarding his private parts. The Italian scoffed before he was embraced, or rather, attacked, by a drunk Spaniard.

"Oh, Lovi, I missed you so much!" Antonio sang out, attempting to kiss him senseless.

"Chigi! I was only gone for five minutes, bastard!" Lovino blushed, his face turning the color of a tomato.

"And it was five too many, Lovi~!" The Spaniard chirped.

"Get off of me you drunk bastard! You reek of alcoh-mmff!" The Italian's lips were attacked by the Spaniard's, as he was pulled into the booth.

Gilbert and Francis couldn't help but laugh when the Italian elbowed Antonio in the gut. Lovino's face had taken on a shade crimson.

"I guess this is what they call tough love, non?" Francis wrapped his arm around Gilbert, before the Prussian shrugged it off.

"Hey Francis, where's your little Canadian boyfriend?" Gilbert inquired.

"Ah~ My Matthieu is in America, visiting that demon brother of his, Alfred." Francis spat the name out in distaste.

"That's too bad." Gilbert said, watching the Frenchman sulk. He quickly raised himself up from the table, and walked off to the bar, to get another beer. Or something along those lines. Gilbert pulled out a stool and sat down, resting his face in his palms.

"Give me something strong. Doesn't matter what. Surprise me." The albino mumbled.

"Of course, sir." The bartender replied.

Gilbert looked up when a glass clanked onto the wood surface before him carelessly, followed by a few cubes of ice, and a stream of clear liquid. The Prussian continued to stare at the glass, until he noticed the flow of alcohol was drifting to the right a bit, before missing the glass completely.

"Uh, is there a…" Gilbert looked up, before he found himself staring into a familiar face of brunette hair and violet eyes. As if seeing the albino's face was a confirmation, the brunette took a step back.

"G-Gilbert?"

"Roddy?"

All in the space of one second, a bottle hit the floor with a loud crash, followed by the knees of the brunette bartender and a silver haired man jerked out of his chair, and bent over the bar counter. Every being in the pub was completely silent. Even the jukebox had the decency to sputter out the last notes of a song. If a needle would dare to drop at this moment, you could have heard it.

"Roderich, what happened?" A voice accented with thick German tone cut through the silence like a machete. A blonde haired, blue eyed, well-built man reached down and helped the Austrian to his feet.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert guessed, tears forming in his eyes. The German was caught off guard by the sound of his name rolling off an unfamiliar tongue. Ludwig jolted up, and stared unblinkingly at the albino.

"Bruder." The German said, more stating than questioning.

"Ja." Gilbert replied, tears slipping down his cheeks.

* * *

**Reviews feed my metaphorical inspirational hearth, and my self-confidence!**


	2. Reunion

The silence sat like a dead weight in the pub.

"Nothing to see here, please, go back to what you were doing." Ludwig barked. Someone slipped some coins into the jukebox, and soon the pub was back –at least partly- as it was before the incident. Antonio, Francis, and Lovino made their way to where Gilbert was standing.

"What the hell just happened?" Lovino questioned, sounding pissed off, though even an idiot could tell he was concerned for the albino.

"We can chat later. I need to clean this up." Roderich said.

"And you are?" The three said in unison.

"My name is Roderich Edelstein, Gilbert's childhood friend." He replied curtly. By that time, Gilbert and Ludwig had bent over, assisting the brunette in carefully picking up the shards of glass from the floor. Gilbert never once looked up, avoiding the inevitable awkward situation by pretend to be very involved in the clean up job.

"You're not that Austrian kid he's always blabbing about, are you?" Antonio blurted. Gilbert jerked his head up, his face flushed.

"I don't always talk about him!"

"Non, I guess not all the time, but you do mention him occasionally." Francis corrected, leaning against the counter. "Anways, Monsieur Edelstein, are you seeing anyone?"

"Excuse me?" Roderich and Gilbert glared at Francis.

"Oh, I see, Gilbert already has dibs?"

"Lovino, will you take him up on your offer to rip his dick off and beat him with it?" The albino hissed.

"It seems our Italian is occupied at the moment." Francis smirked, motioning over to the table behind him, where Antonio and Lovino were practically shoving their tongues down each other's throats. Gilbert made a show of fake puking, before he turned away, dumping the last of the glass into the bin.

"So, uh, Roddy, Ludwig," Gilbert started, awkward shuffling to where the two were standing. Francis took this as his queue to leave, flipping open his cell phone and dialing a number.

"I really don't know how to say this. If there's anything I can say I regret most, it would be leaving you two at the orphanage. I wanted to come back, I really did, but my goddamned pride wouldn't let me. I know I've been gone far to long to reasonably ask you to forgive me for what I did, but it's worth a shot. So, uh, I'm sorry. Please, please, try and forgive me." The albino looked down to the floor, bracing himself for the utter rejection he knew was yet to come.

"Okay, I forgive you," Roderich answered, resting his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "That was the most sincere apology I've ever head you utter. I believe you, and I forgive you." Gilbert looked up, shocked by the reply.

"I agree with Roderich. Besides, you are my brother, and even when you were gone, even if I was mad at you for the longest time, I could never hold a grudge on you." Ludwig stated. Gilbert smiled a sincere smile, before wrapping his arms around them, and squeezing them with all his might.

"Gilbert, I breathe with that, I'd appreciate you not breaking it." Roderich smirked, in reference to his aching throat. Gilbert released the two, and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you. I missed you both so much. Anyway, come meet my friends!" Gilbert beamed, before dragging them over to the table Francis, Antonio and Lovino were currently occupying.

"Hey, Gilbert, Feliciano's coming soon, he's going to drive us all home." Lovino said, upon the three's arrival.

"Sounds good to me." The Prussian replied.

"Um, excuse me, but do you all live together?" Roderich inquired.

Gilbert turned to face the brunette. "Sort of, we all live in the same apartment building. It's as much 'home' as we are a 'family'." He said fondly.

"There are more people back at the apartment, you and Ludwig should come home with us tonight to meet them all." Antonio offered.

"That's very kind of you but-," Ludwig began, before he was cut off by Roderich.

"That sounds great." Roderich replied. Maybe he was a bit too eager to spend time with Gilbert. But then again, he'd missed him for the past 5 years.

"Sounds like a plan!" Gilbert grinned. "So, where's Francis?"

Antonio motioned to the back of the bar, where Francis was blabbering into his phone, with a perverted leer on his face. Antonio yelled out across the bar, and waved the Frenchman down. Francis walked up to the table, and pulled out a chair as far away from Lovino as possible.

"Ah, my Matthieu, I adore you more than anything in the world, I will be thinking of you, mon cher! Good night!" The Frenchman sang into his phone, before flipping it closed.

"How's Mattie?"

"He's returning in two days!" Francis exclaimed. "Mon dieu! I cannot wait to take him on a candle-lit dinner by the sea shore, then bring him back home and make sweet love to him all night!" He stared dreamily off into space, while everyone at the table stared at him, completely horrified.

"Erm. Anyway, Roderich, Ludwig, this is Francis Bonnefoy." On queue, Francis winked and blew them a kiss.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Those two are Antonio Fernandez," The Spaniard waved, "And Lovino Vargas." The Italian gave a feeble wave. Suddenly, a bubbling Italian boy, who closely resembled Lovino, skipped up the table.

"Ve! How is everyone today?" he chirped, looking around the table, he stopped when he got to Roderich and Ludwig.

"Who are these people?"

"This Roderich Edelstein, and Ludwig Beilschmidt" Gilbert introduced, and Feliciano smiled, before he made a connection.

"Gilbert, I didn't know you had a brother! He's hot too!" The Italian said, making Ludwig choke for a second on his drink. The Italian grabbed Ludwig's hand and shook it vigorously, causing the German's face to color. Gilbert laughed at his brother's flustered expression, and the younger Italian's obliviousness.

Gilbert managed to avoid the awkward atmosphere that surrounded them. He knew he'd have to patch everything up. It wasn't as simple as a just apologizing and forgiving. Things just didn't work like that.


	3. A Rather Short Step Towards a Real Plot

**Wow! Note to self: Never attempt and pull an all nighter. It will be a discontent to you and your readers. Anyways, I hope you didn't gauge your eyes out from my previous fail. That would be bad. Also, I know I said I'd be working on it, but erm.. I got kind of side tracked.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Finally, around 2:00, the group departed from the bar, after Roderich had closed up. They were then confronted with the problem: How to fit all seven fully grown men (for the most part) into Feliciano's small, red, Ferrari. Feliciano tried several different arrangements, but several appendages always ended up in very, very awkward places. After a few minutes elapsed, a solution was finally found. Antonio and Lovino had to ride in the trunk. Hilarity ensued. A few shouts, from out dearest Lovino, could be heard over the screeching of the car as it flew down the streets of the European town recklessly.

A muffled, "ANTONIO, I'M NOT HAVING SEX IN THE BACK OF A MOVING CAR, YOU MORON!" came from the trunk, along with some thrashing and various profanities.

Finally, the car skidded into a parking spot, or rather, a few parking spots in front of some sort of cross between a motel and a villa. Roderich and Ludwig, looking rather nauseous, emerged from the car.

"I forgot to tell you, Feliciano is a notoriously bad driver." Gilbert said, resting a hand on Roderich's shoulder. The Austrian could only groan and clutch the albino's arm to steady himself. Gilbert enjoyed the feeling of Roderich's body pressed against his. But, not because he liked Roderich! Tonight was just chilly, and Roderich happened to be very warm. "Very, very warm.." Gilbert thought aloud.

"Huh?" The brunette inquired.

"Oh, I was just saying that I need to, uh, take a very warm shower."

"Hmm. I see…" Roderich trailed off, resting his tired head against Gilbert's shoulder. While this action made Gilbert a little bit uneasy, he did not stop it.

The seven walked up to the door, and rang the 'doorbell'. Nothing happened. They tried a second time. Again, nothing happened. When a car pulled up in the parking lot. An overly-effeminate Japanese man stepped out of the car.

"Hello, how are you all this morning?"

"Yo, Kiku! We're just fine, except we can't get inside. Do you know why Heracles isn't answering?"

"Hera-san is probably asleep, as we should all be."

"Ohh~, my little Oriental beauty, if you are so keen on sleeping, my bed is always open." The Frenchman snaked an arm around Kiku's waist, making the Asian male cringe.

"What about Matthew?" Gilbert questioned, glaring at Francis.

"Non! Non! It was simply a joke. I am deeply infatuated with mon petite Mattheiu!"

Kiku eased out of the Frenchman's grip, before he went up and knocked on the door.

"Hera-san? Hera-san, please open up." He said softly.

"Let me try." Gilbert offered. Roderich took this as his queue to release the albino.

"Hey! Heracles! Open up! I'm freezing my ass off out here!" the Prussian pounded on the door.

A few seconds later, they heard inaudible mumbling coming from inside the building. A key turned in the lock, and the door swung open. A tired Grecian appeared at the door wiping sleep from his eyes. His hair was a complete mess, and his half-lidded eyes did not improve his zombie-like appearance.

"Ah, Hera-san. Thank you. I apologize for disturbing you." Kiku smiled sweetly.

"Eh! Kiku! What are you doing here so late?" Heracles' eyes widened as he swiftly brushed his hair out of his face and rubbed his eyes in an embarrassed manor.

"I promised to come visit you, remember? Sorry it's so late, I completely forgot about the different time zones."

"It's no proble-"

"Hate to interrupt this little love-fest, but can we go inside?" Gilbert interrupted.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry, Gilbert-san." The Asian man blushed and stepped aside.

Once everyone had piled into the building, the matter of rooming appeared.

"I would be more than happy to take the Austrian, mon ami." Francis purred.

"No way. He's staying with me." Gilbert retorted.

"Ludwig can always stay with Feliciano." Antonio suggested.

"Ve! It's been so lonely since fratello moved out!" The Italian latched onto Ludwig's arm, and stared up at him with watering brown eyes. Ludwig, who was not usually one to fall for the 'helpless' look, found himself unable to turn down the offer.

"That sounds fine with me." He sighed, before being pulled off by the younger Italian.

Soon, after saying their good nights, everyone headed to their respective rooms. Gilbert and Roderich trudged up the stairs, and down the hall, to Gilbert's room.

Currently, Roderich was snuggled up in the albino's bed, with said albino nestled in the recliner in the living room. Roderich would have objected to taking Gilbert's bed, but he was too tired to argue. He brought the sheet up to his face, and inhaled the scent of cologne, which hung loosely on the fabric, trying to sort out the emotional turmoil, which turned unhappily in his chest. Happy? Extremely. Cheerful? You bet. Excited? Yes, of course. Sad? Slightly. Angry? Remotely. Disappointed? Just a bit.

Roderich was still unsure as to why, exactly, he had forgiven Gilbert. He had wanted to turn him down, make it hard for him, hurt him like he had hurt them. But instead, the brunette had given in. He couldn't bring himself to do anything but forgive him. Why?

Reviews are the fuel to my metaphorical freight train of inspiration.


	4. In Which a Plot Develops Quite Slowly

**I'm so sorry! I always get sidetracked from writing this story, and then it takes me about a week to write the chapter, and then I feel bad making you all wait again, so I don't revise it, and end up having many errors. I'm really sorry, guys! The last chapter was really lame. I'm not too pleased with it. But anyway, I'm awake with plenty of coffee to get me through the night! Enjoy chapter 4!  
**

**

* * *

**

Gilbert awoke to someone gently shaking him from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes, only to meet the gaze of two violet ones, gazing back.

"Hnng, Roddy, what time is it?" The albino slurred his words as he buried his head under a pillow.

"It's eight o' clock. Get up before breakfast gets cold." Roderich ordered, as he watched Gilbert sit up abruptly.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, I made breakfast."

"What kind of breakfast?"

"Eggs, wurst, potatoes, and some fruit." Roderich replied. The albino seemed to be contemplating rather he should sleep or eat breakfast. The brunette assumed he had decided on the latter, as he got up and trudged into the kitchen. Roderich followed him, persuading Gilbert to sit down and let himself serve them. The Austrian, after dividing the prepared food evenly, sat down next to the albino. An undesirable tension filled the air, as the two ate in silence.

"Thanks for making breakfast. It's really good." Gilbert finally spoke, before obnoxiously shoving a large bite of eggs into his mouth.

"It was no problem." The Austrian replied, not knowing whether he should be amused or disgusted.

"So, em, Roddy.. Are you busy today?"

"I have to go to work in thirty minutes."

"What? Do you work constantly?"

"I have to. I need the money."

Gilbert stuffed a bite of potatoes in his mouth, and before chewing, said "Yeah, but don't you have any free time?"

"I can't afford leisure." Roderich stated, before sighing, "Gilbert, don't talk with your mouth full." The brunette took his napkin and wiped several crumbs off of the albino's face.

"Oh, Roddy-poo doesn't like messes?" Gilbert flashed a grin, his eyes gleaming with mal intent, and picked up a piece of sausage and chucked it at the Austrian, hitting him on the cheek.

"Gilbert!" The Austrian yelled, before he was pelted yet again with various bits of food. Roderich's eyes narrowed dangerously, before he seized an entire wurst, and chucked it straight at the Prussian's laughing face. Gilbert stared at the brunette for a second, stunned, before breaking into another devilish smirk. He grabbed an egg, which was prepared over easy, unfortunately, and tossed it at the offending Austrian.

The egg splattered across the front of Roderich's shirt. The Austrian took one look at his shirt, before shooting Gilbert a murderous glare. Gilbert otherwise would've laughed, but found himself intimidated. That's a first. The Prussian shot up from his seat and tried to get away, only getting as far as the living room (in which he slept), before he was tackled to the ground by Roderich. The two toppled onto a recliner, overturning it in the process, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Looks like Roddy likes to play rough." Gilbert purred, before rolling over and pinning Roderich to the back of the fallen chair. The Austrian's face flushed, but his scowl remained. Gilbert was laughing, that is, until The Austrian lifted up his knee abruptly, hitting a certain place on the albino's body that should not be struck in such a way. He fell over in pain, clutching his crotch.

The brunette clapped his hands over his mouth, before scrambling over to his fallen friend. "I didn't mean to knee you there!" Roderich began, before the Gilbert gathered his breath.

"If you're sorry, you can always kiss it for me~!" The Prussian burst out laughing, before Roderich threateningly placed his heel over Gilbert's.. ahem.. sensitive area.

It was just then that there was a knock on the door. Without thinking, the albino yelled, "Come in! It's open!" forgetting completely about how utterly _wrong_ their current position looked.

The door to the apartment swung open, revealing various faces of his neighbors, each sporting a different facial expression. Vash, the Swiss man who lived above Gilbert, was beyond pissed, and was even brandishing his favorite shotgun. Ludwig looked horrified, while Feliciano, who was clutching his arm, was completely oblivious, as usual. Francis just had that perverted leer on his face.

"Gilbert was getting a bit too rough and loud with Roderich, non?" The Frenchman purred, causing the albino to shoot him an 'I'm-gonna-have-your-ass-if-you-don't-shut-up' look.

"Gilbert, I don't want to know what you were doing with Roderich, but please, keep it down." Ludwig said, a bit awkwardly. Roderich regained as much of his dignity as possible, before standing up and brushing himself off, ignoring the large yellow stain on the front of his shirt. He cleared his throat.

"I am extremely sorry for the disruption. I will make sure, to the best of my ability, that it doesn't happen again."

Vash snorted. "Finally! Someone with some manners!" With this, the Swiss man stormed off, muttering angrily to himself about rude neighbors. Feliciano, who was still extremely tired, wandered back to his own room.

Ludwig turned back to the pair. "Roderich, you're not going to work today are you? I'm pretty sure Ivan would understand- "

"Ludwig, I can't afford, no, _we _can't afford a day off. We have to pay for food, our apartment, and just… "

"Live with me. Both of you. I can rent an extra bed for myself, and it'll be easier on all of us. We can all pitch in to pay the rent." Gilbert decided. Ludwig and Roderich stared at him.

"Gilbert that's very nice of you and all but-"

"But what?"

Roderich paused. There wasn't really anything really wrong with the idea itself... It just seemed wrong.

"Are you sure?" Ludwig asked, obviously as surprised as, if not more than, Roderich.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure I owe this to you all, after, y'know.."

Roderich and Ludwig both shuddered at the reference.

"Gilbert, we forgave you, you don't have to make it up to us."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm going to, whether you want me to or not!" The Prussian grinned, throwing his arms around the pair's shoulders. Roderich and Ludwig both smiled, happy that they could be together again, just like they used to be.

* * *

**A/N: Ello~! I did a quick look over, but I'm pretty sure there are more errors. I'm seriously sorry you guys. One day I will need to get a beta to improve my stories. I just really don't have the time with all these exams and such. But, soon, summer will come, and I will have gratuitous amounts of leisure to dedicate to this story, so maybe it will stop sucking royally. I think that this story could be much better if I could put in more time and effort, of which I am seriously lacking, into it. I highly doubt I will have an update too soon, but I'm going to start writing these down in my journal, so that I can at least have SOMETHING to start from. Kisses~**

**-Mendax**


	5. Currently a Really Bad Chapter Name

**Le gasp! An update! 2 consecutive updates~ I really should be studying, but oh well! Enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

In the past couple of weeks that Gilbert, Roderich, and Ludwig had been living together, several things had happened. First of all, Ludwig and Feliciano had become _inseparable, _though Ludwig really had no say in the matter. Even if he had wanted to get rid of the younger Vargas brother, it was an impossible task. Secondly, Matthew had returned to England, but he'd also brought along his brother. And his brother's husband, Arthur. The two were like an old married couple! They bickered over the littlest things, screamed, fought, but somehow, by the end of the day, they were fine. As if nothing ever happened. Thirdly, Kiku was ignoring Heracles. Nobody knew why, but nearly every day, Kiku would come home, and Heracles would follow him, pleading with him and apologizing. It was rather odd for Kiku to be acting like this, Just what had the Grecian man done to upset him so? Lastly, and most importantly, Roderich and Vash had seemed to take a liking to each other. This irked Gilbert to no end.

"I-It's not like they're _dating_ or anything!" The Prussian reassured himself. He'd been over this before. They were not dating. "They are just friends. Like Kiku and Heracles were before Kiku began, well, ignoring him."

"Okay, bad example. I'm _pretty _sure they were fucking."

"Bruder, please. It's nothing to worry about. Why do you care so much anyway? Roderich is just getting some ingredients from Vash." Ludwig had become tired of his brother's ranting.

Feliciano stuck his head out from the kitchen. "I asked Heracles if he was dating Kiku, and he said they were just 'special friends.' Ve~ What does that mean? Are we special friends, Ludwig?"

Ludwig turned away to hide his reddening face. Gilbert snickered at the double entendre.

"It's hard to explain." The younger German finally said.

"Oh yes, it's _very hard._" The older couldn't keep himself from laughing. Ludwig simply rested his forehead in his palm.

"I swear sometimes I wonder how you're the _older _brother, Gilbert." Came a voice from the doorway. The Prussian jerked around and saw Roderich standing in the doorway, with Vash following behind him, with a bag of food in his arms. Vash's little sister, Lili was standing next to him, gripping onto her brother's jacket. The Swiss man handed the ingredients to Feliciano, so he could continue cooking.

"Welcome back, Roderich. What took so long?"

"Fucking." Gilbert mumbled, crossing his arms, greatly resembling an upset child.

"Gilbert!" Roderich snapped.

"You moron! You seriously have the balls to say that in the presence of my little sister?" Vash seethed.

"Brother, please calm down." Lili's weak voice came, shutting up the Swiss man. Ludwig shot her an understanding look. She smiled back. Older siblings were such a bother.

The Austrian seized the albino by his collar and dragged him into the bedroom.

"Gilbert, that was completely uncalled for. What's gotten into you lately? You always get like this whenever anybody says _anything _about Vash."

"He's a jerk." Gilbert muttered.

"No, he's not."

"Is too."

"He is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"You're like a child!"

Everyone could hear the pair's puerile dispute. Really. This was expected of Gilbert, but Roderich too?

"Ve~ Dinner is ready!" A voice came from the kitchen. Roderich and Gilbert emerged from the bedroom, each not speaking to the other.

"Vash, you and Lili really should stay for dinner." The Austrian suggested, glancing back to see the horrified look on Gilbert's face.

"We really shouldn't." Vash replied. Gilbert was silently cheering behind him.

"But I insist. You helped us out a lot."

"That sounds lovely." Lili spoke up, smiling softly. Gilbert's smile dropped. Shit.

Feliciano quickly served everyone's plates, before grabbing a seat next to Ludwig.

"How is the pasta?" He asked happily.

"It's wonderful." Roderich and Vash said at the same time. Lili nodded in agreement. Gilbert scowled.

The remainder of the dinner was eerily silent, filled with angry tension. The Prussian was having a glare-off with the Swiss man.

When their guests had departed, Roderich quickly whispered an apology, and promised to make it up to them, before turning to Gilbert.

"I cannot believe you." The brunette scolded.

"I can't believe _you_!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Inviting them over for dinner."

"It was common courtesy, Gilbert!"

"Courtesy my ass, Roderich! I can't stand you!"

"I don't know how I found myself befriending such an arrogant person!"

"Oh, shut up, Roddy. I know you _love _my egocentric personality."

"I do not! Why would anyone enjoy someone so full of themselves?"

"Because it's sexy."

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Ludwig rested his head in his palms for the second time, as Feliciano leaned his head against the German's shoulder.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**I really can't believe I got this chapter done. And I was able to feature 2 more characters! Vash and Lili! But as for the cliché "Is not, is too, is not, is too!" thing, I can totally see Roderich and Gilbert going on like that. Of course, Gilbert would do it for the lols, but Roderich just seems like he can get a little childish when he's around Gilbert. Anyway, review, please! I want to know if you guys actually _want _me to keep writing! You have to motivate me!**

**-Mendax**


	6. More UST

The fact that the extra cot for Gilbert to sleep on hadn't come, had, in the past, not been a problem. So, The Austrian and the Prussian had to share a bed. Big deal, they'd done it for the first fifteen years of their life at the orphanage.

Tonight, this was an issue.

Roderich's eyes flew open when his body hit the carpeted floor with a loud thump, for the third time this night. The first time, he'd been quite surprised and maybe a little ticked. The second time, he was a little bit more than pissed. Now, he was far past the point of rationality.

"Gilbert! Stop pushing me off the bed!"

"What? Me? I didn't do _anything._" He said with mock-innocence. The brunette scowled before he crawled back into bed.

"What is your problem?" He whispered, quite loudly, in fact.

"Vash." The albino replied curtly.

"Why don't you go push _him _off _his_ bed?" Roderich hissed.

"Are you kidding! Do you want him to turn me into Swiss cheese? That psycho sleeps with a fucking _gun_!" Gilbert spoke, a bit _too _loudly. He then laughed.

"What are you giggling about?" The Austrian spat.

"Heh.. get it? He's Swiss.. So turning me into _Swiss_ cheese?"

Roderich suppressed a small chuckle. God only knows how a joke that idiotic could seem funny, even while in their half-sleeping states.

"Told you it was funny." Gilbert grinned. Roderich rolled his eyes and laid his head back in the pillow. Gilbert did the same, pulling the covers over his body, which in turn, left the other uncovered. The Austrian seized the covers and pulled them to cover himself, only to have them yanked away by the Prussian.

"Gilbert! Seriously! Grow up!"

"Maybe I don't wanna~" He teased.

"Just go to sleep, and stop acting like a child." Roderich was too tired to deal with this.

"Fine." Gilbert huffed. The brunette sunk into his pillow once again, only to feel hands on his back, preparing to shove him off the bed once more. Only this time, the Austrian grabbed the albino's wrists, bringing them both tumbling to the ground. The albino's leg flew out, bringing the bedside lamp crashing to the ground. It wasn't glass, so it didn't break, but it created a rather loud noise, which resounded through the bedroom.

"Mein gott! What was that for, Roddy?" Gilbert hissed. His only reply was the infuriated Austrian pushing his knee into the albino's crotch.

"Fuckfuckfuck, Roderich! I won't push you again just don't knee there! Oh gott.." The Prussian's eyes were watering. Damn, it hurt so badly. He nearly cried from happiness when the door opened, and the brunette flinched back, causing the knee that was bringing him so much pain to be removed.

In the doorway, Ludwig and Heracles stood, the former looking quite pissed, and the latter looking a bit more tired, and maybe a bit sadder, than usual.

"Hey, Heracles. What brings you.. uh.. up here?" The Prussian said, though he was quite sure he knew the reason.

"Uh, Gilbert. I've gotten multiple complaints about, erm, noise coming from here." The Greek man explained, as Gilbert's suspicions were confirmed.

"It's his fault! Ludwig made me share the bed with Specs here!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused!"

"That is not what I meant!"

"Then why did you say it?"

"You're an idiot."

"Stop talking about yourself."

"You make absolutely no sense."

"Neither do you."

"I make perfect sense. You're colossal ego is blocking it out."

"We've established that you love my ego."

"We have not!"

"Oh yes we have."

"No we have not!"

"Yes we ha-"

"ENOUGH! You too are like children! Aren't you supposed to be the older siblings?" Ludwig shouted. They could've gone on for hours, if someone hadn't intervened.

"Really. I expect this from Gilbert, of course. But you too, Roderich? I think my brother is a bad influence."

Gilbert pouted.

"Gilbert, you're sleeping outside." Roderich ordered.

"OUTSIDE?"

"I mean on the couch."

"Oh." Gilbert replied, before he yelled. "Wait! Why can't you?"

"Because I'm not a bad influence." The brunette threw a blanket and pillow at the albino.

"Bruder, that is a good idea." Ludwig agreed.

"I agree." Heracles added.

The albino reluctantly got up and trudged outside. He threw the pillows and blankets on the recliner, across from where Feliciano was sleeping soundly. Heracles waved goodbye and was about to head out the door, when his arm was seized by a pale hand.

"Heracles, if you don't mind me asking, what's up with you and Kiku?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." The Grecian man said, though it was obvious he did, in fact, know.

"Don't give me that. Kiku's been ignoring you. I thought you guys had the hots for each other."

"It's.. complicated." He said dejectedly.

"Then explain it to me. I've got time."

"Uh, okay. I guess. I just don't know if Kiku wants anyone else to know…"

"I won't tell anyone."

"I guess," Heracles came in, and sat down on the couch. Gilbert plopped down in his recliner and listened intently as the Greek man spoke.

"Well, you know that night Kiku came back from Japan? About a week ago?"

"Yeah, I remember that."

"You know how Kiku is, or more accurately, was, a virgin until marriage?"

Gilbert's eyes widened. "You didn't."

"I told him that I really, really like him, and we kissed, and then it went a bit farther. I thought he was okay with it.. He wasn't resisting me, and I made sure to be gentle, but he woke up that morning and left. He hasn't said a word to me since."

"Damn.. You've apologized right?"

"Multiple times."

"This is very un-Kiku-like."

"I know. I didn't think he'd react like this."

"How did you think he'd react?" 

"I really don't know."

"I'm not really that much of a love-guru, but I think you should get him to realize how sorry you are. Don't just tell him, make him listen."

"How do I do that?"

"The hell I know."

"Very helpful."

"Sorry, Heracles."

Little did the two know that Feliciano, who was indeed a love-guru (He is Italian, after all.), was not sleeping as soundly as they suspected. He grinned inwardly.

OH FELI. What will he do? Will he screw everything up? Or will he work his Italian magic? Stay tuned!

Okay okay. Cheesy A/N is over. Don't forget to review!


End file.
